


Five Different Ways Lydia Could Have Escaped (And One Way Which She Did)

by lightningrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale Is Not A Gift, some parts are a bit crack-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because anything is better than Peter. </p>
<p>Or: five ways which people could have helped/saved Lydia which would not have involved Peter, and one way to make the canon version less icky.</p>
<p>Spoilers for De-Void, and totally separate from my other piece about Lydia during this episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Different Ways Lydia Could Have Escaped (And One Way Which She Did)

**1\.  Scott**

When Scott escaped from the trap, well, he had already expected Lydia to be out. There was no way that she would be fooled by any of traps. She was too smart for them.

But when he arrived in that all-too-familiar room, she wasn't there.

This wasn't right.

Lydia was the person who got him through the first trap, and ... maybe it was his fault that they got separated in the first place.

And now he was free when she wasn't?

Scott wasn't going to let that stand.

He ran to the walls and looked for anything that he could use to create an opening. 

After all, if he ran through a door, then if he made for Lydia, she should be able to get through, right?

The walls were flat, and there were no nooks or crannies which his claws could use to get a grip and create a door. 

But he could at least try.

He let himself shift, and clawed at the walls, hoping to do something, anything, to help Lydia get out. 

But he failed.

The walls were impenetrable. His claws barely were able to make a dent. But he still tried.

It was when his hands were bloody from scratching did he stop. 

He failed Lydia.

He failed his pack. First Stiles, then Isaac, and now her.

Head in his hands, he fell down to his knees and screamed, releasing the pent-up frustration in a monstrous roar. 

** 

Lydia was running for her life. The monster was after her and there was nothing she could do, there was no way to escape.

How could she defeat a monster, after all?

When the roar echoed through the building, at first she thought it was the monster. But no, it was too familiar for that.

She remembered... being in a forest, with Stiles, listening to that roar, and being comforted by it.

It wasn't a sign of anger, a monster, anything like that.

It was a sign of confidence, of strength, of protectiveness.

It wasn't something to run away from.

It was something to run to.

Lydia ignored what was around her and ran towards the beacon, pushing through the first door that she could find, and found Scott McCall on the ground.

**2\. Deaton/Melissa McCall**

Lydia was bleeding out her nose.

This was not a good sign.

Peter Hale, a person that no one trusted in the room (and was only here because he was their only chance at saving Stiles) was eyeing Lydia in a way that neither Deaton or Melissa liked. Melissa saw that look in the eyes of the men who followed their significant other after she had 'fallen down' or 'tripped'. And Deaton could recognize the look of a predator after working animals and the supernatural for so long. 

"She shouldn't be bleeding," Deaton muttered in Melissa's ear. "It's a sign of stress."

"You're the expert here, not me," Melissa responded, keeping an eye on Scott to see if he started to show signs as well. "How should we fix this?"

Peter was already making a move towards Lydia. "Peter, I wouldn't touch her," Deaton said with a warning tone in his voice. "We don't want to make it worse."

"If we don't do something," he snarled, "then she'll die."

"Are you a trained physician, Peter?" Melissa asked coolly. "I think we both have enough medical knowledge to keep her healthy and safe. Now back off and give us some room to help her."

Muttering, Peter leaned back against the wall, but didn't protest further.

Deaton walked over to Lydia and opened his bag. "This is going to be risky, but it's our best shot." He pulled out a vial and filled a syringe with a small amount of the solution. "This should disrupt the connection for a short period of time, enough that she can either recover from what's happening and continue or wake up and escape."

"What about Scott?" Melissa asked. "He's not showing any signs of stress, but since he's a werewolf..."

"It's too risky to pull out both of them, especially when Scott could be perfectly fine. We need to get the nogitsune out of Stiles, and Scott may be our only hope if Lydia wakes up." Deaton handed the syringe to Melissa. "You're the one with the training. After you."

Melissa carefully injected the liquid into Lydia's bloodstream and waited.

** 

There were so many balloons everywhere as she ran, she almost tripped on them. A bit of a problem when you're running for your life. 

Of course, it gets a lot easier when the balloons suddenly... disappeared.

Nothing was on the ground. In fact, it seemed like there wasn't even a floor underneath her feet.

This couldn't be real. This wasn't real. She wasn't Lydia Martin on the eve of Winter Formal, she was Lydia Martin, genius banshee.

The illusion crumbled around her and she appeared in the room with Scott.

**3\. Stiles**

Stiles was battling for his mind, playing a game that he didn't even know about until the nogitsune plopped it in front of him, when something changed.

He couldn't really say what. If he ever took his focus off the game, he knew he would lose. It was a fact. And he didn't want to lose his body forever.

But it felt like the board changed. Like another piece was added to the board.

No, this was Go. The only way to add pieces was by the players themselves. The pieces couldn't just appear out of nowhere.

Stiles shook the feeling off and continued to focus on the game.

And then he saw two pieces change color.

Stiles blinked and almost moved away, but the nogitsune's hiss stopped him from making that fatal mistake. The nogitsune threatened him with disembowelment the last time he tried to leave and take control of his body another way.

One piece was brown and another was red. They were currently surrounded by the black pieces the nogitsune played.

Well, since there weren't his pieces, he probably shouldn't touch them.

** 

Time passed, and Stiles blinked. The brown piece was gone. In fact, a lot of the black pieces were gone as well. Stiles didn't remember the nogitsune doing anything like that. And he sure didn't.

But the red piece... the red piece was in even more danger than before. And that, Stiles suddenly thought, was wrong. The red piece didn't deserve all that attention.

It deserved to be free. 

It took a few careful plays, plays which risked his control of the board. But he got enough of the black pieces off to let the red piece be free.

And then it disappeared.

** 

The illusion fell apart slowly. First, it was the balloons. Lydia turned a corner, and then the balloons were gone.

It still wasn't enough for her to escape, though.

When her clothes changed, though, she knew that this situation was horribly wrong, and she ran for the nearest exit to escape.

**4\. Allison**

It wasn't too hard to defeat the werewolves. Kira was a source of electricity, after all, and when they fell into the pool during the chase...

Well, she saw what happened to Isaac, and they got off light.

They pulled them out so they wouldn't drown, tied them up with the strongest things they had on hand, and locked them up in rooms so it would take a long time for them to start fighting again. Satisfied with their work, Allison turned to Kira so they could plan their next move, when her phone rang. 

"Who's calling?" Kira asked as she casually removed the few specks of grime remaining on the sword.

"It's Scott's mom. One sec." Allison walked far enough that even a werewolf couldn't hear. "Hello?"

"Allison, it's Lydia."

That was all she needed to hear for her to drop everything and run.

"Wait Allison your taser-!" Kira called, but Allison didn't even notice her. Looking around, she sighed. It was probably a good idea for one of them to keep an eye on the school just in case things got worse.

** 

"We've been holding off Peter as long as possible," Melissa said at the door, opening it so Allison can get through. "He's a bit insistent."

"Well, he should know better, after what he did to her," Allison replied, barely hiding the anger in her voice. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's showing signs of too much stress, and it's worrisome as no one else involved has the same symptoms," Melissa explained.

"You mean she has a nosebleed," muttered Peter.

"Do we need to remind you of your reaction to said nosebleed?" Melissa shot back. Peter shut up.

"Is there anything you can do?" Allison asked, worry evident in her voice.

Melissa shared a look with Deaton. "I may have a solution, but it's a bit risky-" Deaton began.

"The last time we followed your advice, we ended up here," Allison snapped. "What's the other option?"

"Honey, if you have a way to lower her stress levels-" Melissa began.

Allison swooped and gave Lydia a long, heated kiss.

Peter sat up quickly. "What the hell?" He turned around. "If I did that, you would be crucifying me."

"Well, we're pretty sure Lydia wouldn't want to kiss you," Deaton said with a smirk.

** 

Lydia was running away, running from the monster, when she felt a light shine through the darkness, lighting her way.

It reminded her of the times she was with Allison, the warmth she felt when they kissed, the joy she felt when they laughed...

She looked at the illusion around her and laughed, and ran towards the exit so obviously in front of her.

**5\. Jackson**

"She's bleeding!" exclaimed Peter. "Why is she bleeding?"

"What the fuck is happening here?"

The conscious people in the room turned around in confusion. Jackson was standing in the room, a bag swung over his shoulder, looking at this whole situation in utter bewilderment.

"Was anyone expecting Jackson," Melissa asked slowly, "and just forgot to tell me?"

"Nah, I thought I surprise people," Jackson replied, slinging the bag off his shoulder. "Danny doesn't even know." He narrowed his eyes. "Danny's not here, is he?"

"Not to my knowledge, no," Melissa said slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Deaton asked quietly.

Jackson grimaced. "I can't say. Not like you guys would believe me anyway."

"Jackson,  Stiles got possessed by a demon and my son is using his True Alpha powers or whatever to connect him and Lydia to Stiles' mind so he can be saved. I doubt there is anything you can say that I wouldn't believe right now."

Jackson gaped at Melissa for a few seconds. "Uh, I was going to meet up with the Alpha so I would be allowed to be here, and I felt the power residing here," he muttered.

"Well then, looks like the werewolf learned something in London, didn't he?" Peter Hale said with a smirk.

"Shut up Peter," replied Deaton and Melissa. 

"Anyway, aren't you worried about Lydia?" Deaton continued nonchalantly. Peter responded with a snarl.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Jackson asked. 

"She shouldn't be bleeding like that," Deaton explained simply. "Considering that both Scott and Stiles are in similar situations and have no nosebleeds as of now, it indicates that her mind must be under a great amount of mental stress."

"And I," Peter continued, "was going to fix it."

"No way in hell are you putting your hands on Lydia," Jackson snarled, his eyes turning blue. "She told me what you did before I left, and you don't deserve to be in the same room as her."

"And I thought you didn't care about Lydia."

"We might not be fucking each other, but I still give some shits about her well-being." Claws and hair were coming out on both sides, and the air was vibrating with tension.

"Jackson!" Melissa yelled. He subsided instantly. No one messed with Melissa McCall, not even angry werewolves. 

"And Peter, well, do I need to give you something to relax?" Deaton asked, shuffling through his bag. Peter's claws disappeared as well. 

"Now that everyone's calm... Peter, were you planning to do anything special?" Deaton continued. 

"I was going to ground her to this reality and hope that would be enough to bring her back," he spat out in response. Jackson eyed his teeth; they looked a bit too sharp for his taste. 

"How?" 

"It's a very difficult technique-" 

"A straight answer, please. 

Peter paused, thought about, and motioned to Jackson. "Why don't you give it a try? Just talk to her and see if it helps." 

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked towards Lydia. "Lydia, it's me, Jackson."

** 

"Jackson?"

It was Winter Formal, and Jackson was nowhere to be found. She was sure that he went in this direction-

"Lydia, it's me, Jackson," echoed a voice through the building.

What the hell? Jackson shouldn't be here, he was supposed to be in London.

The illusion broke under the logical inconsistency of Lydia searching for a person who was actually in the room with her.

**+1. ~~Peter~~ Lydia **

Peter liked to think that he saved her from the illusion.

Lydia knew better.

The nogitsune drew on her fears from that night, when he attacked her, when he decided to use her as a pawn in a plan that no one really understood until it was too late. His voice? It echoed in her head, reminding her of how pitiful she was, and how she could do nothing to fight back against the monster that was standing in front of here.

He pushed her further into the illusion. He didn't pull her out.

It was when she was running, running from the monstrous nogitsune/Peter/fear, that she figured out it was an illusion. The way her heels clacked on the ground didn't sound right, considering the material of the floor. There were definitely way too many balloons present in the hallway, and nothing changed, even though she was moving towards a door.

The logical inconsistencies were enough for her to realize that this wasn't real, and when she realized that, well, the rest of the spell fell apart. 

She would tell Peter that he was no help, but he would never listen. After all, he was a stuck up, self-absorbed jerk.


End file.
